Loving Megan
by IwbiTi97
Summary: A modern day Romeo and Juliet. Drake and Josh have hated each other since elementary school. So when Josh snags the girl of Drake's dreams, he sets out to get revenge the best way he knows how, dating Megan, Josh's twin sister. Very AU and characters OOC


**A/N:** Hey guys, and welcome to my first story. It's a paper I wrote for English class and decided to use Drake and Josh. It's EXTREMELY AU, but I hope that you like it anyways! Please don't flame me, it is my first story, but constructive criticism is always welcome! Now, dear readers, please read on...

**Loving Megan**

Ever since elementary school, Drake and Josh had hated each other. They were always competing, always arguing, always in a race to see who was bigger, better, stronger. It didn't help that their classmates always egged them on. During lunch they would crowd around their table, eager to see what kind of trouble Drake and Josh would get into that day. Eventually the teachers banned the two from sitting at the same table, desperate to keep the two apart.

As the two grew older, instead of fading, their anger grew. It got to the point where they didn't even remember what started the fight, only that one of them had to win. They didn't know what they were trying to win, and they didn't know what the contest was, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was winning. By the time the Drake and Josh had reached high school, they were legendary. Their town wasn't large, so even other schools knew about them. And you bet that when something happened between the two, everyone knew. So when Josh started dating Rosa, Drake's long time crush, things seemed to have reached their boiling point.

"That, that… ugh!" Drake threw his hands up in the air, "I can't believe he would stoop _that_ low!

"Calm down Drake, he probably didn't know," said Drake's friend Craig as he reached for his drink from his position on the couch.

"Didn't know?" Drake turned to face Craig; "I've liked her since seventh grade! How could he _not _know?"

Craig shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he's just not that interested in you anymore. I mean, come on, you guys have been fighting since what, first grade? Maybe it's time to let go man."

Drake stiffened. "Let go? You want me to just _let go _of everything that's happened? Have you forgotten that time in fifth grade when he cracked an egg over my head, or when he framed me for painting the principal's office green?" Drakes voice began to rise, "I can't just _let go _of that stuff Craig! This is war and in war you don't forgive your enemies!"

Craig held his hands up, ready to protect himself if Drake got closer. "Calm down dude, it was just a suggestion, no need to get feisty."

Drake blinked, then sighed heavily before collapsing on the couch. "Yeah, sorry man. He just gets me so worked up, you know?"

"It's okay, I get it," Craig replied, "Now, if what you want is revenge…."

Drake smiled and leaned forward, "I'm listening…"

Megan sat alone in her room, idly flipping through a book when her brother Josh crashed into her room.

"Meg! You'll never guess what just happened!" He exclaimed, "Go on, guess!

Megan rolled her eyes. Her twin always had a way of interrupting her just when she wanted some alone time. "What?"

"Meg!" Josh whined, "Come on! Guess! Please."

"Fine. You won the world championship all by yourself."

In spite himself, Josh grinned. "Nope. Guess again."

"Come on Josh! Just tell me!"

"Fine, you big quitter. I have successfully ticked Drake off."

Drake. That made Megan interested. For years now she had suppressed her crush on him, knowing that her brother hated him. There was something about him. The way he smiled, the way he looked when he was laughing with his friends, which just drew her in. She knew that he would never even consider her, but it was nice just to watch him from afar.

"You have?" Megan asked cautiously.

Josh smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Yeah, you know that girl I went out with last weekend, Rosa? Well, Drake's had a crush on her for _years_, and he can't stand it that I've got her now."

Megan forced a smile to her lips. "Well, congrats Josh. Just be sure not to let Rosa know."

"Oh, she already knows." Josh said offhandedly, "We're not _really _dating. She loves a bit of drama. Since everyone already knows Drake is head over heals for her, we agreed to pretend to date so he would get jealous."

"You're pretending to date her?" Megan was shocked, "Just for a stupid fight?"  
>"Hey! It's not just any old fight! It's the fight! The fight of the century!" Josh turned to leave Megan's room, but threw her a wink as he left, "Oh, and don't tell anyone, okay sis?"<p>

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Megan grumbled as Josh left, "it's just a stupid fight."

The next day, Drake strode into school confidently. He had a plan. No, he had more then a plan. He had a strategy. There was no way it would fail, not with how carefully he and Craig had planned it. He, Drake Parker, was going to seduce Megan Nichols.

It was perfect. What was the one thing Josh cared about other then himself and beating Drake? His sister. They were so close that sometimes Drake wondered if they could read each others' minds. Of course, Josh and Megan were twins. There was the worry that Megan would tell Josh about him, but those were only minor complications.

As Drake leaned up against his locker, he casually scanned the hallway for signs of Megan. It would start off with a subtle nod in her direction, then a soft "hey" in the hallways. He would start sitting next to her in class and ask to borrow a pencil, brushing her hand as he grabbed it. Megan would blush and look away, and he would gently push her hair away from her eyes and ask her if he could walk her to her next class. She would say yes, and from then on he would walk her to every class. Soon, they would have animated discussions and be calling and texting each other late at night. Finally, when she was completely infatuated with him, Josh would get an anonymous note in his locker telling about their relationship. Josh would be furious, but it was the ultimate revenge. Josh had stolen what was his, and it was payback time.

And, of course, that's exactly how it went. Well, except for one little complication. Drake had accidentally fallen in love along the way.

It wasn't like he wanted too, but somehow, in between walking her to her classes, and texting her late at night. Drake had realized that he really liked her. So now, no matter how many times he sat down at his desk, Drake couldn't bring himself to write that note. Megan had become his world. Sure it was hard, sneaking dates to the movie theatre, driving out of town for dinner, choosing the most isolated place in the park for a picnic, but it was worth it. In the end, love overpowered the hatred that had accumulated between Josh and him.

But, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

It was a regular Saturday, calm, quiet, without a cloud in the sky. It was a day that could hold anything. Even the worst of disasters.

Drake held Megan's hand as they walked back from their picnic in the park. It was getting later in the evening, but not late enough that the old folks would be out on their porches yet, so the duo weren't worried.

"Hey! You!"

Drake turned, feeling his heart sink into his stomach as he recognized the familiar voice. One glance at Megan told him that she felt the same dread that he did.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Josh demanded as he stormed up to them, his face contorted with fury, "Let go of her!" Josh ripped Megan's hand out of Drakes and pulled her to him. "Leave my sister alone!"

"Josh! Let me go!" Megan squirmed in her brothers' grip, "Ouch, you're hurting me…. Josh, _let go_!"

"The lady said to let her go Josh, I suggest you do as she asks," Drake said, his voice carefully controlled.

"Oh yeah, or what? You were going to do worse, I saw you dragging her off!"

"Oh Josh…" Megan's voice trembled, both fear and sorrow reflected in her deep brown eyes, "He wasn't forcing me to go."

"Then what was he…." Josh's eyes widened with realization, "No, no! Meg, tell me you're not _dating _him!"

"Sorry man," Drake shrugged, "I didn't mean any harm by it, really."

Josh's frame began to shake with anger. "Didn't mean any harm? DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM? Meg! This guy hates me! What do think he's going to do to you? Hurt you that's what, to get back at me for dating Rosa! He doesn't care about you!" Josh grabbed Megan by the shoulders and began to shake her, "Meg, don't you understand? He'll get your hopes up, and just when you think you love him, he will destroy you!"

Drake grabbed Josh's arms and pushed him off of Megan, shouting as he did. "Hey! Lay off her all right!"

Josh freed his arms and instantly shot a punch at Drake. His fist connected with his cheek, and sent Drake stumbling back a few feet.

"Look man, I don't want to fight you!" Drake cried.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you took my sister out for a spin!" Josh lurched forward and made another swing at Drake. Drake nimbly dodged the punch, and then sent an uppercut into Josh's jaw. Josh's head flew backwards, but he recovered quickly and aimed his fist for Drake's stomach. Drake moved quickly to the left to avoid the punch, but Josh's momentum carried him forward and crashing into Megan. The two crashed together and Josh hit the pavement. Megan stumbled back into the street before crashing to the ground. Her eyes grew as big as saucers, and she hurried to get out of the street before the impact. But she wasn't fast enough. She saw the truck. The truck didn't see her.

Drake and Josh sat next to each other in the emergency room, for once on the same side. They had no words, but offered each other the meager comfort that they could. After the truck hit, Drake had wasted no time in calling 911. Megan was rushed into immediate surgery. Four hours later, the surgeon had not emerged to tell them her fate.

"Hey," Drake turned at the sound of Josh's voice. It was raspy and soft both from crying and hours of quiet. "Look man…." The words seemed to be caught in Josh's throat.

Drake laid a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, me too."

The two sat in silence for another moment, when the doors to the ER swished open. Both boys stood up immediately, and watched in silent horror as the surgeon slowly shook his head.


End file.
